


Fuck You Senseless

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hallway sex, Lots and lots of sex, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm, Riding, Rough Sex, SAm fuck you, Sex, Table Sex, Wall Sex, and eats you out a little, just....a lot, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam fucking you on every piece of furniture in the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/79595462289/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

It had started out as a steamy make out session in the kitchen, and somehow had transformed into something more.

Sam’s lips were sucking mark after mark on your neck, hands tugging your clothes off.

“Gonna fuck you right here, on the table.” Sam growls in your ear. “Then I’m gonna fuck you on the table in the main room. Against the wall. You’re gonna ride me after in one of the chairs. Then I’ll fuck you in the hallway. Then, finally in my room. Gonna fuck you senseless tonight.”

You whimper thinking about everywhere Sam mentions, and he laughs.

“Gonna make you aroused no matter where you go. No matter what you do.” He pants, tugging the remainder of your clothing off. He tugs his own off, and gives a few pumps to his cock. “I’m gonna make you come so many times tonight. Gonna make sure you feel it in the morning.”

You moan and spread your legs, giving Sam access to everything between and he moves forward, lips crashing with yours, sucking and biting. You can feel his hard cock at your entrance and you moan in his mouth. He smiles and pushes forward, filling you up, and you give a loud moan, feeling Sam inside you.

He thrusts his hips forward and you grip Sam’s shoulders, head dropping forward. He starts a fast pace that has you moaning at every move. One of Sam’s hands gripping your hip, and the other is holding onto your thigh, and Sam’s grunting and growling, fucking into you at a breath-stealing pace, lips latched with yours.

“Sam…” You pant against Sam’s lips, hands gripping Sam’s shoulders. “God, Sam.”

You cry out in pleasure which makes Sam growl possessively. His hands leave your hip and thigh and he pushes you back flat against the table. He grips both of your thighs, spreading you as far as you’ll go, and he seems to fuck faster into you, if that was possible.

He lowers his head, and starts to suck and nip at your shoulders, leaving the skin tingling in its wake. You feel Sam’s thumb move to your clit to start rubbing circles and you whimper in pleasure.

“Sam.” You get out in a moan. “Fuck, Sam.”

“Gonna come?” Sam laughs against your skin. “It’ll only be the first out of many tonight.”

You give out a cry, as you come on Sam’s cock. He pulls you up and lifts you, turning the two of you and he presses you against the fridge.

“So fucking hot.” Sam growls. You press into the coolness of the fridge and bounce as Sam fucks you. “So fucking sexy on my cock, panting and moaning for me. You should see yourself…look so debauched.”

You moan as you feel another orgasm rise in you. Sam laughs breathily and presses his lips to your neck to suck a mark. You give another moan, louder when Sam hits your g-spot.

“Sam.” You cry out. “God, Sam. Everything feels so good. Sam, god, want you to come in me over and over tonight.”

“As you wish.” Sam whispers in your ear. After half a dozen thrusts he comes inside of you and starts rubbing your clit again, and you come after another three thrusts.

Still inside you, Sam pulls you from the fridge, and twirls around, walking out of the room, lips latched to yours. He gets into the main room and presses you tightly against the wall, holding you with one hand while the other one starts to roam around your body.

His hand stops on your breast and fondles it for a few seconds, before he pinches your left nipple and rolls it in his hand, and he starts to thrust inside you again.

“Shit…fucking hell, Sam.” You groan. The hand goes up to your neck, cradling the nape of your neck in his hand, and he looks at you in the eyes while he fucks you. Your mouth is open in a pant and you watch him smile.

“So fucking beautiful.” He murmurs, pressing a rough kiss to your lips, before moving to your jaw and neck.

“Sam.” You moan, biting down on your bottom lip. You’re vaguely aware that a few of the things around you are shaking from the force of you and Sam’s fucking, but the thought gets pushes away as Sam hits your g-spot again. “Fuck, Sam. Right there. Oh, fuck. Feels so fucking good.”

Sam grunts and doesn’t let the pace up as he fucks you.

His cock feels so good, and hitting all the right places, and he hits that _one place_ and his cock lingers there for a few seconds and you find yourself coming again.

“Such a dirty girl.” Sam pants with a breathy laugh. He turns you and plants you on the table, practically on it himself as he starts to fuck you more.

You can start to feel over-sensitivity hitting you now, but it feels so good, you don’t want it to stop.

“Sam.” You pant, pulling Sam forward and kissing him. You feel his tongue against your lips and you let his tongue slide in, roaming and tasting.

You can feel him shudder as you rake your nails down his sides, and you watch as the faint red marks show on his skin.

He pulls back his head and you see he’s panting heavily, almost at another orgasm, but not quite there.

“You’re marking me all up, I figured it was only fair for me to mark you.” You pant quietly as you run your nails down his front. His thrusts start to become erratic, and you moan. “God, Sam. Looks like I won’t be the only one coming more than once.”

You watch him grin through the pants and huffs, and right as his mouth crashes into yours he’s coming again, with you following not far behind.

You give a loud groan as Sam pulls the two of you up and you and brings the two of you over to a chair, settling down on it.

His hands are roaming you body and he pulls you back slightly, leaning down to kiss your shoulders before he starts to trail them down and take your right nipple in his mouth, sucking at the hardened nub.

A moan escapes from the back of your throat, and you can feel Sam laugh, the rumble moving through his body. His teeth worry at the nipple and he tugs lightly, eyes shooting up to look at you through his lashes.

“Sam…” You pant, crying out in ecstasy as Sam grips your hips tightly enough you know that it’ll bruise there later. He starts to fuck into you, lips switching to your other nipple, and you make a noise mixed between pleasure and frustration, happy that Sam’s moving in you, but annoyed that you can’t fuck yourself on his cock, due to his hands.

He pulls his mouth back and gives a smile, eyes blown with lust.

“Want to fuck yourself on my cock?” Sam murmurs.

You nod, mouth dropping open as Sam starts to hit your g-spot.

“Well, you’re just gonna have to stay still.” Sam sings quietly. A high pitched noise escapes your mouth, and you drop against Sam’s chest, moaning and whimpering at each thrust.

“C-come…gonna c-come, S-Sam.” You whimper against Sam’s chest. You cry out when you do and Sam moans softly.

He stands up, pulling you off of him, and you groan at the lost. “Don’t worry. I’ll be in you soon enough.” He murmurs in a promise. He carries you to the hallway, spreading you on the floor, and nosing at your pussy before taking a lick.

You give a soft cry, not expecting his tongue and you press into his mouth as he starts to eat you out.

“Sam…Sam, fuck.” You groan as you feel wave after wave of pleasure roll through you. Suddenly, Sam’s mouth is gone and you cry out in frustration, and his lips connect with yours, and you can taste Sam and yourself.

“Right here, baby. Gonna start fucking you again.” Sam growls. He bites down on your lower lip before moving back, lining his cock up, and sinking inside of you, giving a thrust once he’s seated inside. “God, I could go on talking about how fucking good you feel.” Sam groans, leaning down to lick at a mark on your neck. His mouth trails up to your ear and he tugs on your earlobe. “Taste good, too.” Sam growls in your ear.

You moan when Sam starts picking the pace up and right now, both of you are fueled on adrenaline. The slight feeling of pain-pleasure is running through your veins, and everything is just feeling so amazing.

Anything that you are trying to say is becoming garbled moans or other noises and Sam laughs, panting against the side of your face.

“Losing the ability to talk, are you?” He asks. You can sense he’s close to the ability as well, and you moan, turning you head and kissing him.

You feel his tongue running over your lips and you open your mouth to let his tongue slide in and roam around your mouth.

You don’t even give a warning when you come again, and Sam moans into your mouth when you do.

You’re pretty sure you hear the word ‘bed’ in a garbled mess of words, and before you realize it, Sam has you on his bed, and he’s blanketing you with his body.

His hands and mouth are everywhere on your body, and your hands are latched on his shoulders while he fucks you.

It’s a mess of kisses, moans, pants, grunts, and hands everywhere before you realize that you’re coming again.

You feel when Sam shoots a heavy load inside of you, and he collapses beside you, pulling out and wrapping his arms around you.

The adrenaline that was making you move so much is leaving your body, leaving a pliant, panting person in its wake.

You vaguely remember all of the clothing that is scattering the floor in the kitchen, and you try to make your thoughts known, but your mouth just won’t work.

You feel a rumbling laugh from Sam, before you watch him fall asleep, exhausted from recent activity and you give a mental shrug.

Dean could yell at the two of you later for fucking yourselves silly all over the bunker. Right now, you were fucking tired, and you just wanted to sleep. So you close your eyes and press into the warmth of Sam, finding slumber yourself.


End file.
